Defending Home
by Dyde21
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos, the general of the Mistrali Army is now leading her army throughout the land, uniting the remaining villages and determined to bring peace. As they prepare to bring the final village under Mistrali land, they meet some unusual resistance from a strange Blonde man. How will their meeting go?


Pyrrha let out a sigh as she straightened her back on her horse. They had been marching for days now, all her men were tired, and they wanted nothing more than to return home to their families. A luxury Pyrrha herself lacked. Pyrrha would have loved to give them the chance to return\, but work had to be done.

The Mistrali army had won the conquest. After over a century of seemingly endless war, Mistral had came out on top and ruled the land. All major opponents had been crushed by their might, and all that was left was unification of the land.

Most of their victories were in fact due to Pyrrha herself and her renowned combat ability. Single-handedly she had turned the tides of many battles, carving a path of destruction to the enemy leader and finishing the fight there.

Despite her knack for it, Pyrrha hated bloodshed. She hated seeing innocents get caught up in the war, and hated knowing families would never be together again, but it was necessary. For this endless war that plagued their land to be finished there had to be a victor, and she would ensure it. Bloodshed to stop bloodshed, the irony wasn't lost on her. Still, she knew if the leader was dealt with the army would stop and lives could be saved.

Almost allowed the luxury of returning home, the army continued their march. The major kingdoms had surrender to Mistrali rule, which meant all that was left was to unite the scattered villages under the Mistrali banner, and begin the reign of prosperity and peace. Pyrrha was merely the leader of the army, but she knew that Emperor Ren would lead them justly.

A scout suddenly rode towards them, waving eagerly.

Curious, Pyrrha spurred her horse on to meet them halfway. Resistance wasn't uncommon, after all this age had given birth to a distrust of outsiders. If there was to be a battle Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to settle it quickly.

"We've found it!" Reported the scout. "The final village in the land. After we settle things here we can return home."

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief, but winced as the army behind her let out a massive cheer. Dangling their return home in front of them was certainly a powerful motivator, but it also meant their morals could slip. An army of their size could easily crush any village they came across now, and if resistance turned into battle, it could be a bloodbath from her homesick army.

"I will lead the way. Follow behind me, but do not make any moves without my signal." She ordered in a loud voice. Turning to glare at her troops, she made sure to flare up her intimidating aura, just to ensure everyone listened. "I repeat. If a single sword is drawn without my signal, you will not be safe from my wrath." She gave the ultimatum, letting the threat hang in the air.

Turning her horse back around, she charged over the hill down towards the small village. She prayed the powers that be that this long conquest could avoid this final bloodbath. No more innocent people needed to die.

As Pyrrha approached the village, she saw a familiar sight. It was a medium sized village, and it seemed the crowd had gathered near the gate. It was a common sight when they approached villages. The villagers were all close, and had resigned themselves to the same fate. They would all fight together and die together if needed. In Pyrrha's eyes it was both honorable, and foolish. So many lives thrown away needlessly. You don't die for a loved one, you live for them.

As she approached, her curiosity was peaked even more. The village's "army" was hardly an army. In fact, only one man stood there in armor, the rest were carrying various farming tools as weapons, a few proper swords scattered across the motley crew.

Halting her horse a little ways away, she heard her thundering army come to a halt a ways behind them. Good. Her threat had worked.

Before she could speak up, the man in armor approached slightly. He could hardly be much older than 20, a similar age to the young Pyrrha Nikos.

"Leave this village! We want no part of any war, nor kingdom. We stand alone, as we always have, and always will." He threatened.

Pyrrha couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't the first time someone had threatened her, but usually their protests quieted down after she revealed herself.

"We hail from Mistral. I come here to claim this land as ours. The war is over, we have won. Now raise our banner, and join our kingdom and we can leave in peace."

There were a wave of murmurs from the crowd. Was the war really over? Had Mistral won? Information was hard to come by in such a remote village, they had no way of verifying.

The blonde paused for a moment. "We have no way of confirming your story. You are not the first army to come by us and promise peace, only to raise hell. Leave us be! You will find no resistance from us if you leave now."

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh, this boy's courage was refreshing. Usually just the army was enough to silence all opposition. Still, judging by the look in his eyes there was fight in him. She had to pull her trump card.

"I am General Pyrrha Nikos. I repeat, raise our banner and join us. Or else."

The crowd gasped, even here her name was well known. Several in the crowd threw down their weapons, backing up in fear. It seemed her reputation proceeded her. She began to raise her hand to motion for them to bring forward a banner.

"No."

She paused, looking at the knight shocked. Was he serious? Even if Pyrrha wasn't there, the army behind her would be more than enough to remove this village from the records of history if she so chose. Why would he still resist? Did he have a death wish?

"Did you not hear me? You don't stand a chance. For your lives, stand down now." She threatened, letting her aura flare up around her. She didn't like to flaunt her strength but she hated bloodshed more.

"I r-refuse!" He called out, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Pyrrha had to admit she was caught off guard. Two things had always happened by this point. Either they would surrender, or the arrogance of their leader would have led them to battle. Pyrrha dismounted her horse, beginning to walk closer. She would have to settle this herself.

From the crowd she saw a young boy draw a bow and arrow. He could hardly pull the string back, and his aim was shaking. Pyrrha sighed, he was too young to hold that weapon. But she knew what would happen. He would fire, Pyrrha would avoid it, and bloodshed would commence. Again.

She was surprised as a hand shot out. "Hold it!" The man's voice rang out, turning back to look at them. "Do not fire." Turning back to her, he approached her.

"I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you must leave this village, and Mistral can never return to lay claim here on your honor. If you win, you may have the village, and my life." There was some protest, but he silenced them with a glare.

Pyrrha was shocked. Very few people had challenged her one on one, and from those who did none came from such a secluded village, they had all been famous warriors themselves. Yet none could best her. This man was practically signing his own death sentence.

Pyrrha paused. "You would forfeit your own life? No one need die here, merely surrender and you may all continue living on."

The sound of grating metal rang out as the blonde drew his sword from the sheath at his shield. "I refuse to surrender. I promised to protect this village and an Arc never goes back on his word."

Staring at the man in awe, she nodded. "Very well. So be it. I agree to your terms. What is your name?" Walking back to her horse, she gathered her sword and buckler, matching his style.

She hoped he would surrender, if she showed the difference in their strength, perhaps this could still end without the loss of life, but his life was one one burden she would be willing to shoulder if needed.

She approached him, holding out her sword.

"Jaune Arc." He answered, his voice a little shaky still.

Getting the hint, he approached and crossed his sword with hers. A tradition of respect for a duel. After a moment he backed up.

"Very well Jaune Arc, let us begin!"

Pyrrha smirked. Not only did he show her respect, he didn't try to use it as a chance for a surprise attack. He seemed dead set on fighting honorably. She was starting to like this man.

"Come." She ordered as she took a defensive stance. She could see him practically shaking. His sword shook as he approached. It was clear just how terrified he was behind his mask. His lowered guard revealed how inexperienced he was in combat, and his scream and sudden charge showed how determined he was to win, at any cost.

A quick swipe and Pyrrha knocked his sword back, before jamming her shield into his chest-plate, knocking him backwards onto the ground. She stepped back, giving him space to scramble back to his feet. "Do you really think you can win with such wild attacks?" She asked truthfully. She wasn't trying to taunt him, rather just trying to make him surrender to avoid this needless death.

"I can't afford to lose!" He shouted as he dashed forward again. He began to swing a bit wildly, putting in all his strength.

Pyrrha just smirked, blocking his strikes with ease, occasionally swiping at him with a sword strike to chip away at his aura. The difference in their strength was clear. She raised her foot and kicked him in the chest, forcing him to fall back yet again.

"Surrender. Don't throw away a life such as yours. We both know how this battle will go."

Jaune stood up again, breathing heavily. He hadn't even managed to scratch her. His grip faltered slightly. Maybe it was pointless in the end.

"Brother! You can do it!" A little blonde girl called out, peaking out from behind an older woman.

Pyrrha saw a fire ignite in the man's eyes as he swung out with a massive strike with both hands. Pyrrha raised her shield to block it, but was surprised when she felt it starting to push her guard in. She raised her other hand to support her shield, stopping the blow cold.

Her eyes widened. This man had definite potential. As he was now, he was raw, passionate, and unskilled. But she had been in enough battles, seen enough warriors to know he had some real potential hidden away in him.

She began to fight back, easily pushing through his guard and starting to destroy his aura through quick powerful hits. Slamming her shield into the side of his head, she saw the aura around him vanish as he began to fall. It was over.

Her instincts barely saved her as she leaned back, watching the sword pass just in front of her face, seeing the ends of her bangs get sliced off as the hair fell down harmlessly. She stared at him in awe. His aura was completely gone, he could barely stand, and he seemed unable to keep his shield up. But he still stared at her with that same determined look. She felt a warmth growing in her chest as his eyes stared into hers.

"Your aura is gone. This is over." She ordered.

"I can't afford to lose!" He roared out as he launched forward.

Slamming her hilt down on his hand, there was a crunch as he gasped in pain, dropping his shield. A spin of her blade and a deep cut on his arm made him drop his sword. She slammed the hilt of her sword into his gut and he dropped to his knees. Her sword pointed just inches from his throat.

She stared at him intently, panting ever so slightly. "Now it's over."

There was a murmur from the crowd of villagers, some even seemed to be reading their weapons.

Jaune just waved his arm back. "This is over! I lost. This village now serves Mistral. Don't fight back, but live on. For the future." He ordered them, glancing over at the little blonde girl who was now crying.

Pyrrha stepped back as she saw him slowly reached for his sword and shield. He sheathed his sword, and placed it at her feet, before looking up with tears streaming down his face despite his best efforts.

"Just... promise me you'll spare them. They won't fight back. They'll pay their taxes. Just please, don't kill them. Let my life be enough." He choked out to her.

Resting his fists on his lap, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, showing her his neck. The battle was over, his life was forfeit.

Pyrrha just stared at him, before calling her horse over. She stowed her weapon and shield on the saddle, before reaching down and grabbing his sword and shield. She drew the sword, noting how well balanced it was. It was a fine blade, as good as the one she used. Looking down at the man, she raised his sword. Stabbing it down quickly, she let out a sigh.

Turning back to her army she raised her arm, signaling for them to bring a banner. A horse quickly rode forward, carrying a massive banner as it approached, riding into the center of the village and planting it in the ground.

Jaune peaked an eye open, seeing the sword sticking out of the ground next to him. He looked up at her in awe and confusion.

Pyrrha just smirked, reaching a hand down to him. "The battle was bravely fought. You did well. There's no need to cut short such a bright life. You have a lot of potential."

Jaune just stared at her. "But the deal. My life..."

Pyrrha smirked again. "The deal was your life is mine. Now why would I want to end it? That'd just be a waste wouldn't it."

Jaune was speechless as he listened to her beautiful laugh, it was almost strange hearing such a gentle sound come from such a fierce warrior.

Turning her back, she addressed her army. "This conquest is over! This village is ours. There is no need for bloodshed, we shall return home victorious." A thunderous roar erupted from them.

The sound of a bowstring being released reached Pyrrha's ears as she whipped around. She didn't have time to react to seeing an arrow heading towards her. The scared boy had let the arrow fly, though it seemed his face had contorted into horror at his own actions.

She braced herself, preparing her aura to absorb the blow when the sound of metal hitting metal rang out.

She was surprised to see the blonde standing before her with his shield raised, as the arrow harmlessly bounced off of it.

"Enough! Put down your weapons. Don't disrespect them! They have given us our lives and shown us leniency. Maybe it's time we trust in them, I think the time of war is over. Don't throw it away." He called out.

Slowly but surely all the villagers put down their makeshift weapons as they stepped back, obeying.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, seeing the message get across before he gasped in pain.

He dropped his shield as he clutched his arm in pain. Blood was leaking from the wound Pyrrha had given him earlier. He dropped to his knees, wincing.

Pyrrha dropped to her knees as well as she reached down and ripped the bottom of the sash that hung around her hip. She wrapped it tightly around the wound, tying it tight. "This will have to do for now."

Staring at her in confusion, Jaune just nodded.

Smirking, Pyrrha stood up. "Now that your village is under our control, it would only be appropriate to have an emissary for them, no? Come, Jaune. Join me. You can represent your village and this area to the emperor of Mistral."

Jaune just stared at her in shock. "Pyrrha..."

Laughing, Pyrrha offered him a hand and helped him stand up. "Your life is mine after all, so it's not like you can refuse. Don't worry, I plan to make wonderful use of your life." She teased with a playful smirk.

Jaune just smiled and bowed. "As you wish."

Pyrrha had a feeling she had finally found her true treasure from this war. She looked forward to getting to know Jaune, and had a feeling she would no longer be riding into battle alone.

XxXxXxXxX

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. This was based off a prompt I received over on my Tumblr, and I kinda like how it turned out. No real plans to add any more to this as I still have other stories I wanna write, but this was fun to begin to play around with. I hope you have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
